vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Bell Tolls/Transcript
Car night-time. Stefan is reading a passage from his diary aloud while Damon drives. :Stefan: reading "March 12, 1922. I blacked out for days. I woke up in a stranger's blood in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." :Damon: "I feel alive again." :Stefan: scoffs All right. I think I've read enough. :Damon: Nada? :Stefan: I know "nada" means nothing. I know what day it is, I know what year it is, I know this car has a V-8 engine, and yet I am two journals deep, and I have absolutely no memory of who the hell I am. :Damon: Brutal. takes a sip from a blood bag. :Stefan: And, is this supposed to fill me up? :Damon: Well, yes, and no. Technically, yeah, because you're a vampire. :Stefan: Weird. :Damon: Realistically no, because you're, you know, you. :Stefan: Ahh, yes. The insatiable and blood-lusting vampire, Ripper of Monterrey. :Damon: And we're only in the 1920s, baby. rolls down the window to throw out the blood bag. :Stefan: Well, sorry, but this is a lot to process. grabs the bag from him and throws it on the back seat. :Damon: You're a vampire, not a cave man. rolls the window back up. :Stefan: So, let me get this straight. I helped you steal this car, I found out I was a vampire who killed his own father, and yet I don't litter? :Damon: You're a man of principle, Stefan, who had his memories erased by a two thousand-year-old witch. :Stefan: Yeah. Well, I bet that two thousand-year-old witch probably drives a little faster than you. Wait. Let me guess. himself Fun brother, Damon safe brother. chuckles and hits the gas pedal. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Damon: Do you trust me? :Stefan: Do I really have a choice? :Damon: Nope. pulls the emergency brake and it makes the car slide on the road. The car flips around multiple times at a fast speed and it's totaled. Some pieces on the road are on fire. Stefan and Damon lay on the road, outside the car. :Stefan: chuckling Oh. Oh, ho. Ohh. I got it. You're the fun brother. :Damon: chuckles Whew. Salvatore Boarding House talks to Caroline on the phone. The scene alternates between Elena at the Salvatore boarding house and Caroline at Whitmore college. :Elena: Please tell me I wasn't out of my mind leaving Damon in charge of Vampire Amnesia 101. :Caroline: What did he say exactly? :Elena: One text – "So far, so good." Which, in Damon speak... :Caroline: Means that they probably devoured a troop of Girls Scouts by now. :Elena: Caroline! :Caroline: I'm kidding...kind of. Although it's not uncommon for patients with retrograde amnesia or other traumatic brain injuries to turn volatile. :Elena: Okay, Dr. Forbes. Since when do you know so much about amnesia? :Caroline: It's possible I studied up on my chem, biochem, applied microbio, molecular bio, and Grey's Anatomy—the real one and the television show. :Elena: You did all that for Stefan? :Caroline: Of course I did. I'm also trying to impress Dr. Maxfield. I figured if I could get closer to him, i.e. into his biology class, maybe I could figure out why he covered up our roommate's murder by vampire, and it's also possible that I have a study buddy. enters Dr. Maxfield's lab. Inside there are Dr. Maxfield and Jesse. :Caroline: Hi, Dr. Maxfield. Are you ready to go study, Jesse? :Elena: Jesse? Dr. Maxfield's incredibly hot, funny, and miraculously single lab assistant? :Caroline: I'm dragging him to our hometown graveyard bell-ringing ceremony. :Elena: As in creepy first date? :Caroline: As in a study date. While I'm there, I might as well ring a bell for Tyler and me considering our relationship is on its death bed. :Jesse: See you Monday, Doc. :Dr. Maxfield: Stay out of trouble. :Caroline: Elena Will I see you there? You could bring Stefan. I mean, it is ironically called "Remembrance Day". :Elena: I hope so, I really do. It just depends on how Stefan's handling the whole download of his dark and stormy past. :Caroline: Jesse, whispers Hi. Elena All right. Well, I'll talk to you later. Mystic Grill guy at the bar holds out a shot of liquor and rings a bell gathering everyone's attention. :Guy: To Uncle Steve! :Everyone: To Uncle Steve! raises their glasses and drink, including Stefan and Damon, who are sitting at a table. :Damon: Yeah! :Stefan: Wow. Ahh. This town always so upbeat about dead people? :Damon: Well, in the theme of morbid town tradition, you go back to the 1820s when everyone was so paranoid about the cholera thing that they would occasionally bury a body a wee bit before its time. :Stefan: So, we have a holiday dedicated to burying people alive? :Damon: Well, they were so paranoid that they would actually request to be buried with a string attached to a bell above ground, and then the whole family would hang around the grave for 24 hours in hopes of hearing the bell and that their loved one would come back, but now it's just really—it's really a kick-ass excuse to get hammered. waitress comes to the table and starts picking up the empty glasses. :Damon: Hello. :Waitress: Hi. stares at the waitress' neck and notices a very thick vein. Damon notices Stefan. :Damon: Uh, hey, darling? We'd love another round, please. :Waitress: You got it. the waitress leaves, Stefan follows her with his head and even stretches his neck a little in her direction. He snaps out of it and looks at Damon. :Stefan: What the hell was that? :Damon: That, my brother, was you jonesing for something a little stronger than a blood bag. :Stefan: So, what's the problem? You spent the whole day trying to convince me I was a vampire. I'm convinced. Let me act like one. :Damon: Well, unfortunately, Stefan, there are two types of vampires in the world, okay? There are those that can handle moderation, and then there's you. :Stefan: Well, I'm no shrink. Right? :Damon: Right. :Stefan: But maybe killing our father and turning into a vampire and all the trauma associated with that is what made me become a vampire who feeds on people and then rips their heads off, but now that I don't have all those memories and all that guilt, maybe the Ripper thing won't be such a problem. :Damon: Let's not try it out, okay? bell rings again. They clink their glasses and as they are about to drink when Elena walks in. :Elena: And there I thought catching up on nearly two centuries would be a drag. :Stefan: Remind me of your name again. looks a little hurt. :Elena: Elena. :Stefan: Elena. Right. :Elena: Damon You haven't told him about me? :Damon: Two hundred years is a long time. bell rings. Damon drinks. :Elena: Right. Well... drinks. Salvatore Boarding House daytime. Jeremy is on the floor doing push-ups while listening to music with earphones on. Then, he notices that Bonnie is staring at him and he stops. :Bonnie: Don't stop on my account. stands up and takes the earphones off. :Jeremy: Sorry. I, uh...I just went for a run. What are you doing here? :Bonnie: It's not like there's Netflix where I am. You working out is my main source of entertainment. :Jeremy: I was just working off the extra adrenaline. :Bonnie: And every girl on the Other Side thanks you for it. sit down at the stairs. :Jeremy: So, is this our new thing? You make dead jokes while I avoid all of our friends on your behalf? :Bonnie: There's nothing I can do to get Stefan's memory back, Jeremy. :Jeremy: But they don't know that because they don't know you're dead. They're waiting for you to help them because that's what you do. You help. :Bonnie: What happened to you being there for me in my decisions? :Jeremy: I want to, Bon, but not like this. phone vibrates. He answers. :Jeremy: Hey. :Matt: Hey, Jer. You got a sec? Um, I'm kind of freaking out here. :Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah. What's going on? Lockwood Mansion pulls a cloth out of a desk drawer and when he opens it, it reveals the knife he had in his pocket the night before. :Matt: So, I woke up last night covered in mud with this. shows Jeremy the knife. :Jeremy: Okay. Weird. :Matt: Yeah, I know. I have no idea where it came from. I blacked out, and I'm pretty sure that it's not the first time. :Jeremy: How many times have you died wearing the Gilbert ring? :Matt: No. I don't think it's the Gilbert ring that's messing with me. No. Like, it's got to have something to do with why Silas couldn't mind-control me. He saw something or someone or whatever that Czech freak put in my head, but I think it's still there. looks around and sees a video camera on a stand. :Jeremy: What's with the camera? :Matt: I set them up all over the house to help me figure out how I'm losing time. Have you talked to Bonnie? I think that she's the only person that might know what's going on here. :Jeremy: hesitant Yeah, yeah. She's in D.C. with her mom or something. :Matt: So she can't pick up?! I sent her, like, 300 e-mails this summer, and she writes back twice. Did I do something to piss her off? :Jeremy: I don't know. She hasn't mentioned anything. :Matt: Jer, look. I need you to help me get in contact with her, okay? I haven't slept, okay? I'm scared I'm going crazy here. I need her help. :Jeremy: I got to go. :Matt: What? Where? leaves. Mystic Grill and Damon are sitting alone at the same table as before. :Elena: So, Mr. "So Far, So Good," Mr. "I Can Handle My Brother," Mr. "I Know What I'm Doing." :Damon: Hey. I never said I know what I'm doing. :Elena: Hmm. grabs her phone and dials. :Damon: Who are you calling? :Elena: Bonnie. A witch did this to him. Maybe a witch can undo it. :Damon: I'm on top of it sister. I've called her about ten times. She hasn't called me back. grabs the phone from Elena. Look. I say until she does, let's just let Stefan be Stefan, fun, carefree, drunk Stefan without a hundred years of vampire guilt on his shoulders. is what appears to be flirting with the waitress from before. :Elena: That guilt came from a blood addiction that might still be hard-wired in his brain. :Damon: You take one philosophy class, now you're the queen of nature versus nurture? look where Stefan was and he's gone. So is the waitress. :Elena: Hey. Where'd he go? look around but don't see them. :Damon: You don't see that cute, little waitress anywhere, do you? the backroom, the waitress places two bottles of ketchup on a table. She has some ketchup on her hand, which she wipes on her apron. She goes to a little sink and washes her hands. She notices Stefan standing behind her. :Stefan: Don't scream. compelling Don't move. I don't want to hurt you. You seem really nice. It's not like I want to rip your head off, but I keep being told that if I have one taste I won't be able to stop...and although the thought of killing you scares the hell out of me, this feeling of hunger that I have inside of me is just so much more powerful. vamps out and is about to bite her when Damon super-speeds and pulls him away by grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against metal shelves. :Damon: Today, I'm the safe brother. Mystic Falls Cemetery drink at the sound of a bell ringing. Damon, Stefan, and Elena are walking through the cemetery and Stefan notices a tombstone with the name Honoria Fell. :Stefan: What kind of name is "Honoria Fell"? :Damon: Shh. You're kind of the one that killed her. :Stefan: Oh. Damon and Elena enter the Salvatore mausoleum. :Damon: Hindsight being 20/20, way too much temptation at the bar, so if this Ripper gene is biological, then we need to minimize human contact until we get your brain all witchy-wooed back to normal, so here it is. :Stefan: So, this is the family crypt, huh? :Damon: Mmhmm. :Stefan: Anybody here I didn't kill? :Damon: Well, we've covered our father, who art in hell. rings a bell. Uncle Zach, my bad. the bell On the bright side, our mother died of consumption. the bell. :Stefan: Oh, good. phone vibrates. :Damon: Ooh. sees a text from Jeremy that reads: "I need to talk to you ALONE." :Damon: I got to go see a man about a witch. Party on without me. Brother—for you. puts a bottle of liquor down. And this is for you. the bell to Elena, who was lighting up some candles. Damon leaves. :Stefan: Well, I, uh, I certainly hope your family history was happier than mine. :Elena: Well, let's see. In the last three years, I lost my adoptive parents, my birth parents, my aunt, our guardian Alaric and my brother Jeremy died, although he came back to life, so there's that. :Stefan: Wait. Jeremy that lives in our house? :Elena: Yeah. After I had a breakdown and burned my house to the ground. :Stefan: Hmm. smiles. Elena chuckles. :Elena: What? :Stefan: How do I not remember you? I mean, you're smart, you're pretty, you're funny. Obviously, you're the strongest woman in the world if you managed to figure out a way to get through all that. smile. :Elena: I surround myself with amazing people who help me through it. Like you. You're one of those people. :Stefan: So, bonded by death? Please don't tell me that we met in a cemetery. gasp-chuckles. :Stefan: Really? We met in a cemetery? :Elena: Well, no. Officially, we met somewhere else first, but, um, you want to see? :Stefan: Yeah, sure. scene alternates between Damon walking through the cemetery and Jeremy at the Salvatore boarding house. :Jeremy: Hello. :Damon: Jeremy Gilbert picks up. Wow. It's a Remembrance Day miracle. Now tell me you found Bonnie because I have a hungry vampire who forgot that he's the hero of the story. :Jeremy: I need you to come meet me, and I need you to come alone. :Damon: And I need you to be less vague and less weird. :Jeremy: I know where Bonnie is. Get over here and I'll explain. Mystic Falls High School is walking down an empty hall. Elena comes out of the men's bathroom and bumps into him. They smile. :Elena: Anything? :Stefan: No. Sorry. :Elena: Actually, I think you were coming from that direction points behind her because I remember looking that way, so maybe if we switch... :Stefan: Sure. try to switch directions but both times both step on the same spot, blocking each other. Elena takes Stefan by the shoulders and switch around. She lets go of Stefan's shoulders when she realizes she's touching him—it might have brought some memories. :Elena: This is where we collided. Let's try again. Shall we? starts walking towards the bathroom but Stefan stops her by grabbing her arm. :Stefan: Hey, Elena. As frustrating as it is for me not to have any memories, I really don't think that re-creating the time we met is magically gonna bring it all back. :Elena: Yeah, I know. Right. I'm sorry. I...It's just that seeing you like this is so...strange. :Stefan: I'm strange? You were the one coming out of the men's bathroom. Do I even want to know why? :Elena: Let's just say I was having a pretty horrible first day. football players come inside the school. One of them has a cut on his head and it's clearly bloody. Elena reacts fast. :Elena: I want to show you something. Come on. :Stefan: Yeah, sure. :Elena: Come on. few moments later they are standing outside of the school in front of the big Mystic Falls Timberwolves logo. :Elena: Close your eyes. :Stefan: You close your eyes. :Elena: smiling Come on, Stefan. Trust me. :Stefan: All right. closes his eyes. Elena super-speeds away from him. :Elena: All right. You can open them. The view's great! Come on up. standing on the school's roof. :Stefan: How the hell do I get up there? :Elena: Jump. Just push off with every ounce of strength that you have. :Stefan: Okay. tries it and he makes it. He's now on the rooftop with Elena. He looks surprised but satisfied. :Stefan: All right. Well, I have to admit that was, uh—that was actually pretty amazing. :Elena: You're the one who whooshed me to the top of a Ferris wheel once before I was a vampire. :Stefan: Right. You mean, when we dated. :Elena: I thought Damon hadn't gotten to that part. :Stefan: I may have amnesia, but I'm not an idiot. I'm a hundred and sixty-four-year-old vampire who went back to high school, so I'm guessing that had something to do with you? :Elena: Uh, yeah. :Stefan: And obviously we're not together anymore, so I have a feeling me ripping people's heads off might have been a little bit of a turn-off. :Elena: Actually, no. You were the most compassionate person I'd ever met. You hated the idea of hurting anyone. The guilt would overwhelm you. You were always in control. :Stefan: So, I bored you to death? laughs. :Elena: No. Stefan, it wasn't you. It was me. Becoming a vampire changed me. :Stefan: How'd you become a vampire? :Elena: Why don't I show you? nods. Meet me down there? :Stefan: Okay. stands on the edge of the roof and falls back, free falling. Stefan watches her and smiles. Mystic Falls Cemetery are sitting around, picnic style, ringing bells for the dead and drinking alcohol. Some put fresh flowers on graves. Caroline is lying on a blanket, Jesse is sitting on a chair with a textbook. :Jesse: Togavirus. Go. :Caroline: Togavirus causes congenital rubella, whatever that is. :Jesse: Okay, hot shot. Red Queen Theory. :Caroline: A theory often used to explain the contradictory relationship between predator and prey. :Jesse: And why does the supposedly weaker species always stay one step ahead? :Caroline: Fear of extinction. sits up and looks at Jesse. The rabbit is faster than the fox because the fox is chasing its dinner. The rabbit's running for its life. :Jesse: Damn. If Maxfield doesn't let you in, you can have my spot. chuckles. How did you learn all that so quickly? :Caroline: Well, whenever anyone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong. :Jesse: Is that why you invited me here? To prove to your boyfriend you don't need him? :Caroline: I don't know where my boyfriend is. That would require communication and mutual interest and respect, and I invited you here because you're smart and you're nice, and I don't know, I just kind of wanted to hang out with you today. bell rings. :Jesse: I think that guy is doing a keg-stand on his grandad's grave. :Caroline: What? laughs and looks behind her. When she turns around to face Jesse, he kisses her. She kisses him back but then pulls away gently. :Jesse: Uh, sorry. I've just kind of wanted to do that since move-in day. Aplastic anemia. Go. :Caroline: Aplastic anemia... Salvatore Boarding House is sitting, waiting for Damon, who walks in. :Damon: Okay. Where is she? Call her. Get her here. :Jeremy: That's the problem. I can't actually call her. No one can. looks confused. :Bonnie: Please don't do this, Jeremy. :Jeremy: I've been lying to everyone for months, and I can't keep lying knowing that everyone's waiting for her to swoop in and save the day. :Damon: I don't speak "crazy-person," Jer. You're gonna have to translate that for me. :Jeremy: Think about it, Damon. I was dead. I wasn't supposed to come back. :Damon: Yes, exactly. The beauty of Bonnie magic, which is what we need right now. :Jeremy: You're not hearing me. Magic finds a balance. I'm not supposed to be here. understands what Jeremy means and it sinks in. :Damon: No. :Jeremy: You can't just bring sombody back from the dead. There is always a price to pay for it. :Damon: Don't say it, Jeremy. Don't you dare. :Jeremy: She didn't show up to her dad's funeral, Damon. Nobody has spoken to her all summer. :Bonnie: Please, Jeremy. :Damon: You say it, and everything in Elena's life goes to crap, do you understand me? Everything changes. :Bonnie: Do not say it, Jeremy. :Damon: Don't. :Jeremy: Bonnie's dead. :Damon: Damn it, Jeremy! You realize what you just did?! starts walking away from Jeremy. Why would you say that?! :Jeremy: I'm sorry. People need to know. looks very upset. He starts walking towards Jeremy and it looks like he's going to punch him, but he gives him a hug. Damon exhales and he looks very sad. Wickery Bridge and Elena get out of a car and walk along the riverbank near the bridge. :Stefan: How is it cosmically possible to get into two accidents on the same bridge? :Elena: I don't know. Maybe it was fate drawing me back, saying that I cheated death the first time. :Stefan: But if I was there both times, then why didn't I save you both times? :Elena: Because the second time you saved my best friend Matt because I asked you to. :Stefan: Ah. Got it. So, I'm an idiot. :Elena: No. You were the perfect boyfriend. You valued what I wanted even if it wasn't what you agreed with. walk towards the bridge. :Stefan: Well, it's gonna take me a minute to wrap my head around that. sighs. :Elena: Fair enough. :Stefan: It's working, you know? looks surprised. :Elena: You're remembering? :Stefan: No. I mean, this, whatever we're doing, the distracting, the subliminating, whatever you wanna call it. The urge to feed has settled. I'm not, uh, hungry anymore. :Elena: Good. :Stefan: Whatever monster I was capable of being, I could see why I was different around you. :Elena: You were never a monster. :Stefan: Elena, I saw my reflection in the mirror today. I was scared of me. :Elena: Well, you never scared me. The first time I saw you for what you were, I touched your face like this places both her hands on his face, and I told you not to hide. starts to remove her hands from Stefan's face but he grabs her by the wrist. :Stefan: Don't. places her hand back on his face. He caresses her face and looks deeply into her eyes. He pulls her gently towards him and he leans in for a kiss...but Elena interrupts. :Elena: I'm with Damon. moves her hands away from his face. Stefan looks a little confused. :Stefan: You're with my brother. :Elena: Yeah. :Stefan: And neither of you thought that was something that I should know? :Elena: We weren't hiding it from you. It's not that—I'm sorry. I just... turns around and takes a few steps away from Stefan. :Stefan: And just like that, the hunger returns. :Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan. turns around to face him but Stefan has speed-run away. Lockwood Mansion night-time. Matt is lying down on a couch, sleeping. He wakes up and winces in pain. He looks at his hand and it's cut and bleeding. He stands up and walks towards the camera he had set up before. He takes the camera and plugs it into his computer. He plays the video from earlier. At first, there's nothing, so he fast forwards. He plays the video at normal speed when he sees himself move. cellphone rings, waking him up. He answers his phone. :Matt: Hello? second later, his eyes are completely black. Gregor has taken over. :Gregor/'Matt': Děkuji, Kristof. you, Kristof. watching the video, says, "What the hell?" :Gregor/'Matt': Cestování bezpecné. safely. hangs up and puts the phone down on the coffee table. He notices the camera and walks towards it. He grabs the knife from the desk. He talks to the camera. :Gregor/'Matt': Hello, Matt Donovan. I'm the passenger inside you. I know you have many questions, but all you need to know is that one day my friends will come looking for this blade. Protect it at all costs...slices his hand with the knife. He shows the cut hand to the camera....or this will be your throat. Salvatore Boarding House is drinking. He takes his phone and dials. The scene alternates between Damon at the Salvatore boarding house and Elena at the cemetery, at night, where people are still drinking to the dead. :Elena: Hey! Where are you? I've been calling. :Damon: I'm at home. Look. I really need to talk to you about something. :Elena: Damon, Stefan's gone. :Damon: What? What happened? :Elena: I told him about you and me, and he just—he stormed off and said that he was hungry. Damon, there's an entire graveyard full of people here tonight. :Damon: Okay. I'm on my way. Mystic Falls Cemetery is walking around among the people. He grabs a bottle of alcohol from a basket and keeps walking as he starts drinking. :Caroline: Stefan? :Stefan: Caroline Forbes, my best friend. :Caroline: What, you recognize me? :Stefan: Well, I've studied pictures. You're much hotter in person. drinks some more. Sorry. I'm—I'm a little drunk. :Caroline: Yeah. Yeah. I can see that. Are you okay? :Stefan: Well, if by "okay" you mean heavily spiraling into Ripper oblivion, then yes, I'm dandy. :Jesse: Keg-stand guy passed out, so I stole these. appears with two cups. :Caroline: Jesse Hey. Do you mind just giving us a couple minutes? :Stefan: Yeah. It's probably a good idea because I can sense from here that you have a paper cut on the palm of your left hand, and I want to rip your entire arm off. :Caroline: Stefan! Jesse, compelling Go away, hide. I'll find you. leaves. Caroline turns around to face Stefan. :Caroline: Look. I know that you're hungry, but you don't do people, okay? It just—it doesn't end well. :Stefan: What about blood bags? Do you have any blood bags? :Caroline: Yes. In the car. Come with me. turns around and starts walking to her car but Stefan speed-runs out of there. Salvatore Family Crypt :Jesse: the phone Hey, Caroline. It's Jesse. I don't know what's going on, but for some reason, I'm in a crypt in the cemetery, and I have no idea why. suddenly appears behind Jesse. He vamps out and bites Jesse on the neck. Stefan lets go of Jesse. :Stefan: There. That wasn't so bad, was it? I did it. I stopped. :Jesse: I don't know what you are man, but– :Stefan: Oh, I'm a Ripper. You know what that means? That means I literally can't stop feeding until I rip someone's head off. But look at us. We're working it out. :Jesse: Let me out of here, please! :Stefan: I know I should let you out. I'm good, right? I'm compassionate. I live with this burning hunger inside of me that allows me to stay in control, but what do I have to show for it, huh? :Jesse: I don't know you, man. :Stefan: I have no memories because my brain was fried. My brother, who's been my brother for a hundred and sixty-some-odd years, stole my girlfriend, and my girlfriend let him, so you tell me...sheds a tear...what's the point of being good? vamps out again and bites Jesse. Lockwood Mansion knocks on the door and Matt goes to open it. :Jeremy: I've been knocking. :Matt: Yeah, I noticed. So, you're not gonna believe this, but– :Jeremy: Matt, wait. There's something I need to tell you. It's about Bonnie. :Matt: What? Is she back? doesn't respond and just stares at Matt. What, Jer? Salvatore Family Crypt is furiously feeding on Jesse. :Caroline: Hey! Stefan, stop! pulls Stefan away from Jesse. Jesse lies on the floor. :Caroline: This isn't you, okay? You might not remember, but I do. You are better than this. You are not this person. :Stefan: I have to go. :Caroline: What? :Stefan: I have to leave. :Caroline: Stefan. leaves. Caroline turns back to look at Jesse. He's bleeding profusely. :Caroline: Oh, my God. bites her wrist and offers it to Jesse. Jesse, Jesse, drink this. You'll be okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this, and I'm sorry I let you kiss me when I– I'm just sorry. Salvatore Boarding House is by the fireplace, burning his diaries. :Elena: Stefan. There you are. We've been looking everywhere for y– :Damon: What you doing there, brother? :Stefan: Well, you know, just tying up a few odds and ends. :Damon: You sure you want to do that? :Stefan: Well, I know what I don't want. I don't want to be the person in these journals anymore. I don't want to live in this house. I don't want my brother's advice. I don't want to hear how I supported you, Elena, and I definitely do not want to continue this conversation. grabs a duffel bag and starts walking. :Elena: Stefan, wait. :Stefan: Don't worry. I'm not gonna go on a Ripper binge. Besides, Carolina said she'd call me every hour to make sure I was okay and, uh...I actually do trust her. :Elena: But... leaves. :Damon: I think we just got dumped. :Elena: We need Bonnie. Why hasn't she called us back? It's so unlike her. He can't stay like this. :Damon: Elena, Bonnie can't help us. :Elena: Did you talk to her? What did she say? There's got to be something that she can do. I mean, she'll figure it out. She always does. approaches Elena and places his hands on her shoulders. He takes a deep breath. :Damon: Bonnie's dead, Elena. :Elena: What?! :Damon: She's dead. I'm sorry. Salvatore Family Crypt daytime. Stefan is standing in the crypt. Caroline walks in. :Caroline: Hey. How you feeling? :Stefan: Hmm. I'm feeling better, which in my world means I haven't committed a homicide since I last saw you. I've been doing a lot of thinking today, a lot of wandering around, and this seemed like the most appropriate place to come. looks at Caroline. What's wrong? :Caroline: It's Bonnie. My friend, our friend. She's dead. :Stefan: Uh...What—what happened? :Caroline: Please don't ask because then I'm going to have to try to come up with an answer, which means I'm gonna have to actually think about it, and then I'll start crying, and I'm afraid that I might not ever be able to stop. :Stefan: Hmm. sits on a stone bench. Stefan sits beside her. :Stefan: I'm sorry. I...I wish that I could remember her. :Caroline: I don't know. Part of me just wishes that I could trade places with you because without all the memories, maybe it wouldn't hurt so damn much. :Stefan: It's okay. :Caroline: It's not. I'm never gonna see her again, and I have no idea where Tyler is, and I just got so used to them being there all the time, and now what? I'm supposed to just learn to move on without them? How do I do that when all I have is this sadness and this anger and– :Stefan: Me. You have me. Look. You were there for me last night. Sounds like you're always there for me. places his hand on hers. So let me be there for you, okay? Salvatore Boarding House is in Damon's room going through some clothes. Damon walks in. :Damon: Hey. :Elena: going through her clothes. I don't have any clothes. I have nothing to wear. I mean, I burned my house down with all of my funeral clothes in it. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to have learned how to handle this, but...starts crying...I can't. I can't keep doing this, Damon. Stefan's gone, Bonnie's dead. She gave up her life so that I could have my brother back, and I didn't even know about it. :Damon: I know. :Elena: I can't believe this is happening. hugs Elena and she continues to cry. :Elena: I can't believe she's gone. :Damon: I'm so sorry. strokes her hair. I'm sorry. looks at Elena and Damon through the window. Woods Elena, Caroline and Matt, dressed in funeral attire, walk towards a stump of a tree, where Jeremy, wearing a black suit, places a picture frame on top. Caroline approaches the stump and places black and red cheerleading pom poms on top. Matt, who's wearing a bandage around his cut hand, then places a his lifeguard whistle on the stump. Elena scatters white feathers over the stump and all the other items, then she backs out crying and Caroline hugs her. Damon places Bonnie's grimoire on the stump. Bonnie appears behind Jeremy and talks to him. :Bonnie: It's okay. They need this. I need this. grabs a bell that was sitting on the stump. :Jeremy: We ring this bell in honor of Bonnie, in remembrance for her. rings the bell and places it back on the stump. I'm not sure what else to say. :Bonnie: Say that I'm not going anywhere, say that even though they couldn't see me I've been there the whole time. :Jeremy: She says that she's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life. walks through her friends, talking and Jeremy repeats her words to Elena. :Bonnie: And I saw you happy, and I know you think now that you can't have a normal life... :Bonnie (and Jeremy): that you have to be there for everyone, but you don't. :Bonnie: Elena Everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up. Matt You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know I would have sent you three hundred e-mails back if I could. I miss you. :Bonnie (and Jeremy): (to Caroline) Caroline... :Bonnie: I watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it. laugh. And I know that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but...Tyler... appears behind everyone, walking and holding a single white rose. Caroline runs to hug him. Tyler places the rose among the other items. :Bonnie: Jeremy This is good. This is all I wanted. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay. and Jeremy hold hands. Damon holds Elena. Tyler holds Caroline. Doctor Maxfield's Lab Maxfield is looking at his computer screen. Jesse is sitting on a gurney. :Dr. Maxfield: Your vitals are normal. :Jesse: Don't sound so disappointed. :Dr. Maxfield: Tell me about your night. :Jesse: Caroline Forbes took me to a party in Mystic Falls, and then...it's kind of a big blank. I must have been really drunk. :Dr. Maxfield: What's causing your memory loss didn't come in a red cup. It appears you have vampire blood in your system, Jesse, which means you were either injured to the point of needing to be healed, or someone wants to turn you into a vampire. I'm guessing the former, and then I'm guessing you were compelled to forget. :Jesse: I'm sorry. What? :Dr. Maxfield: It's nothing to worry about. The good news about having vampire blood in your system is that's step one to creating a new vampire. (He pulls out a hypodermic syringe.) This is step two. Maxfield injects Jesse with the contents of the syringe. His heart monitor's beeping starts accelerating and then flat-lines. Jesse lies dead on the gurney. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five